The Perfect Life?
by gayfic33
Summary: Collin has worked his entire life to get what he's wanted. He's had many jobs, studied his butt off, but never had the chance to have a life, have friends, or even fall in love. But when he meets a very rich and very handsome man, everything in his world is turned upside down. Quickly he will learn how the other half lives, but is it as perfect as it all looks?
1. The Beginning

I've spent my entire life working. I got my first job when I was 13, mowing the lawns of everyone in a five-mile radius. By the time I was 15, I not only mowed lawns but also got a job at the local pet store. Then, after saving up all my money, I went to an out of state college. There I not only was able to keep A's in all my classes, but I did so while I was working two part-time jobs, one at a fast-food chain, the other at the college bookstore. All the money I earned went into housing and tuition. All my food relied on leftovers from my jobs. Just last month I graduated Summa Cume Laude and with $20,000 in student loans to start paying back immediately.

So, naturally, I went on the job hunt. A job hunt for a real job. A job with great pay, benefits, and a future to grow. But it's been almost a month, three interviews in, ad nothing. For some reason, I can't find a job for the life of me. Everyone I talk to agrees that I'm a hard worker, intelligent, and would be "perfect for the job", but then they hire someone else.

But today is the day. I just know it. I have an interview in just 30 minutes with a great law firm. I'm currently outside the large building, pacing back and forth. I know I deserve this job, but at this point, it's more that I need it. I can't work these mindless jobs for little pay that is barely keeping me afloat, especially with my student loan payments coming up soon.

It's time. I walk in. I show my I.D. to security. They show me the elevator. I get in and press the button for the top floor. I stand. I wait. I wait in slow and painful agony. Then the doors open. Everyone is rushing around and talking frantically to each other. To most, this place would seem scary and nerve-racking. But to me, it was fantastic. It was everything I could have imagined.

I walk to the front desk where man is sitting and on two phones at once. I try to say something, but he just puts his finger up. He then puts down both the phones.

"How may I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Nathaniel Plimpton the second. My name's Collin Hughes."

"One sec." He looks down and starts typing into his computer.

"Sorry sir, but your interview was canceled?"

"Excuse me?"

"You should've received a call a few days ago. They found someone and are no longer hiring."

"What?" I try to keep my composure, but I'm near the final straw.

"I'm sorry sir." He immediately goes back to answering the phones.

"Can you please…" The guy puts his finger up before I can finish. "Come on!" I shout and tons of heads turn in my direction.

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" To my left, a man, just slightly taller than me and wearing a magnificent suit that costs more than my tiny apartment, walks up to me.

"Yes, sir. Everything is fine." The man at the desk begins. "He was just leaving."

"You were?" The other man turns to me, smiling a smile that calms me down, making me smile.

"Actually…" I try to stop staring at him and put my thoughts together. "I was supposed to have an interview right now… but… but apparently it was canceled, and I never got a call."

"Oh I'm sorry." He looks over to the guy at the desk. "Please let my next appointment know I'll be a little late." He looks back over to me. "Please, follow me." I follow him, trying hard not to look down at his ass.

I follow him through the office until we reach an open door. He allows me in first, closing the door behind himself.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. My name's Nathaniel, Nathaniel Plimpton the third." What!? He's one of the owners? He runs this place? He's only a couple years older than me!

"My name's Collin Hughes." We shake hands before I sit in front of the desk and he sits in his chair.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Let me check what happened." He goes onto his computer and starts typing things down. "Mind if I see your resume?" He looks down at the paper in my hand.

"Sure." I hand it to him.

"Wow. Impressive." He scans it up and down, left and right, over and over.

"Thank you."

"So it seems the job for a legal assistant was filled last week. Someone apparently called you, but there was no answer." He turns the computer to face me. "IS this your number?"

"No."

"Oh…" He turns it back around. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Is there any way I can still interview? For any other job?"

"I'm sorry, I don't deal with hiring. But, if you write down your number…" He grabs a notepad and pen and slides it over to me. "Then I can hand your resume over to someone who does and they can call you."

"That sounds great." I write my number and slide it over to him. "Thank you so much." We both stand up.

"No problem. And again, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Really. It was just a mistake, It's no problem." We walk over to the door and just as he reaches for the doorknob, our faces just an inch from each other, we kiss.

Our lips hit each other like a bowling ball to pins, an explosion as they collide. Everything in my body gets hot. I can feel an energy unlike any other push through my body, hitting me like a freight train.

"Oh shit," I say as our lips separate and I begin to realize what I just did. "I'm so sorry." And before he can say anything, I open the office door and run out, speed walking to the elevator and leaving as quickly as possible, going straight home.

Yet, when I get home, a package has been left in front of my door. It's a perfectly wrapped box, black with a blue bow. I grab it and walk into my place, taking a seat on my bed. I open it up and the first thing I see is a letter. I open it up. It says…

"**I'm sorry about the interview, and though I can't do anything about that, I can ask you to go out with me tonight. I'll be at your place to pick you up at eight. Bring the gifts with you tonight. Nathaniel Plimpton III."**

Eight? In four hours? Is he joking? He didn't even ask me, just assumed I would say yes. I feel I should be pissed, but I'm far from that. For the first time, I'm not thinking about working, money, jobs. Now I can't stop thinking about Nathaniel.

I look down at the package and take out a key card, an empty leather wallet, and a very nice blue tie. I am very confused but just go with. I sit down and grab my laptop. That's when I begin searching for Nathaniel Plimpton III. I read all about his time at Stanford. How amazing and rich he and his entire family is. Oh and he looks amazing in a tux. There are tons of photos of him at galas. But then I notice something. His girlfriends. Photo after photo I see Nathaniel with all sorts of modelesque girls in skin-tight dresses. And that's when it hits me… he's in the closet.

For as long as I've been out, I told myself I wouldn't date someone in the closet. But Nathaniel… isn't he perfect? Shouldn't I at least give him a chance? But isn't that settling? Do I really want to hide and pretend I'm alone? What should I do?


	2. The Date - Part 1

The doorbell rang hours later. I had made my decision and stuck with it. I open the door, Nathaniel wearing a very nice suit, his hair perfect, and a smile that made my insides bubble.

"You ready?" He holds his hand out.

"Of course." I grab his hand and walk out, locking my door.

"Nice tie by the way." He says before turning around.

"Thanks."

We walk out of the building and to a Rolls Royce with a driver. He opens the door for me and closes it after I take a seat, going around to enter the other side.

"You ready?" He looks to me, smiling the cutest smile.

"For what?"

"You'll see. Do you have the items I sent you?"

"Of course." I take them out of my pocket.

"Great. We have one-stop before dinner if that's alright of course."

"Yeah, that's fine." It is silent and awkward as we drive.

Both of us keep looking over to each other, looking away when the other notices. This continues for the rest of the drive. I want to say something, but I just can't think of what to say. Nothing I come up with seems good enough. But then the car stops. It stops right outside of a very large building.

"Come on." I'm so in my head that I don't even realize Nathaniel left the car and opened the door for me.

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay?" He asks as we walk to the sidewalk.

"Of course. It's just been… it's been a long day, week, month." We both laugh.

"I understand." The doorman lets us in. "And I'm hoping I can help you with that." I'm confused, but follow him through the very swanky lobby to an elevator. "Use the key card."

I grab the keycard and slide it across the sensor, the doors opening. Nathaniel walks in the elevator and looks back at me. He just smiles and puts his hand out. I grab his hand and walk in, both of us chuckling a little.

"Is...is this your place?" Nathaniel just laughs at that.

"Yes… and no. This is my building. I bought it last year, fixed it up, modernized it, and reopened it just last month."

"It's really nice."

"Thanks. We're headed up to the presidential suite. This private elevator goes to it and it alone. The suite also takes up the entire top floor, having 360-degree views of the city."

"That's amazing." The elevator doors open and my jaw drops at the beautiful apartment.

The place is modern, yet cozy. There are high ceilings and windows. The kitchen is the stuff out of dreams. There's a TV you only see in professional ballers movie rooms.

"Wow."

"I thought you would like it." Nathaniel walks me over to the kitchen island, sitting me down on a stool.

"What are we doing here though?" My mind went to one place and one place only.

"This is your new place." Not where my mind went, not even near it.

"What?" This is the first time my brain has ever felt so still and empty.

"This place is for you. To live in."

"I… I…"

"When I learned of where you lived, I thought that there was no way I could let you live there." He grabs my hands. "I know this may sound very strange, even creepy. And maybe you'll run out of here the second I say it, but it's worth the risk. I like you. I like you a lot. And yeah I get I only met you for a few minutes, but you make quite a first impression. Plus, I did a little research on you. You're a hard worker, I like that. And I want to help you. You deserve better than what you have. So here is a nice and very free place for you to stay, to save your money, to focus on your career."

"Oh shit…" My body doesn't move.

"And don't worry. I don't want anything out of this, except for a chance. I just want you to give… to give _us_ a chance. Go out with me every once and a while, see if you have any feelings, and see where we go from there."

"This is a lot for just meeting you earlier today." My heart is racing.

"I know. I got it from my family. We do things quickly. I've been taught to go for what I want, and I want you."

"Why me?"

"It's a gut feeling." He then lets go of my hand and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out his wallet. "I also don't want you to worry about anything else." He grabs all the cash in his wallet, nearly a thousand dollars, and two credit card, both thick and black, putting them on the counter. "Each of these cards has $100,000 limits. Feel free to buy what you need, want, whatever. Redecorate this place, buy a car, travel. Whatever your heart desires."

"This is a lot." I stand up, stepping back.

"It's very very little of what I have. And why not share it to those who need it?"

"I just… I just don't get what's going on."

"You're very smart. You're a fighter. You are what I want to be. I was handed everything, and though I like to believe I'm not entitled and that I still work hard for what I have, I'm not like you. You work ten times harder than me, yet get nothing from it… until now. I want to reward you for your hard work. I want to give you the chance to live the life you want, not the life you have to have. I can tell you don't really want to be a lawyer, but it was the best way for you to get money and get over to the other side. Now you're on the other side. Now you can figure out who you really are, and hopefully, I can be apart of all of it."

"You…" I step up to him. "Are amazing." I grab him by his head and pull him down towards me, our lips meeting.

"No. You are." He says as our lips separate.

"I know." We both laugh at that before we begin kissing again.

He grabs my hips and lifts me onto the island. I run my hands through his soft hair, he slides his hands up my back. Our tongues slither into each other. Every part of my body gets electrified. Each time his hand squeezes my body just slightly, my entire brain explodes like it's the fourth of July.

"Wait." Nathaniel stops the kissing. "Not yet."

"Why?" I jump off the island.

"Well I… I don't... I don't want this to just be about sex or the thrill of the money. I want us to wait a while."

"How long's a while?"

"I don't know. I think we'll know." Nathaniel grabs the wallet from my pocket and starts putting the cash and cards in it. "Plus, we still have a date to go on, and we're running late."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see." We kiss before Nathaniel walks to the elevator, smiling.


	3. The Date - Part 2

I follow Nathaniel out of the building and into the car. The entire ride Nathaniel is smiling uncontrollably. He keeps looking over at me, seems to be waiting for my reaction to something. We get to this gate, where the driver hands an armed man something before letting us through. I'm a little nervous as the man with the large gun looks me right in the eyes while we drive by.

"What's goin' on?"

"Take a look behind you." I turn around and look out to see a huge airplane.

"It's our private jet."

"Ours?"

"Of course. What's mine is yours. And of course, whenever you want, you can take it wherever."

"Really?" My mind starts going through the hundreds of places I've wished to go to. "Are we going somewhere tonight?"

"Of course. We're going to my favorite place on earth."

"Well okay." I smile at him and he leans over, giving me a kiss before the car door opens.

When I step into the jet, almost immediately a woman hands me a glass of champagne. When I turn to see the jet in its entirety, my brain explodes. There are seats and couches, TV's, trays of all sorts of food, and a door in the back leading to somewhere else.

"Thank you." Nathaniel says to the flight attendant.

"This is amazing."

"It's not bad. It's the smallest one I've got." I want to shout, but hold myself back. "Let me show you my favorite part." I follow him to the back of the plane to that door.

When he opens the door, my mind somehow explodes even more. There's a giant king sized bed taking over the entire room, with a giant light up fish tank directly behind it.

"You've got to feel this bed, it's spectacular." He says as he sits down.

"Really? Spectacular?" I close the door and walk over to him.

"There've been other words to describe it, but spectacular is my favorite." I sit down next to him and almost immediately we begin kissing.

Our lips smack, our tongue slap, our hands grab onto each other. I'm imagining all of the things I want to do to him, when he moves back.

"Wow…" Nathaniel moans.

"Spectacular." We both laugh. "But damn. The things I want to do to you."

"Oh… wow… the one time I'm showing restraint." He bites his lip.

"Yeah… too bad." I lick my lips.

"Maybe… maybe we just take a small step forward. Nothing big. Just a little something something." He slides his hand onto my bulge.

"Oh… ok." I stand up, Nathaniel quickly following after me.

We both unzip and pull our pants and boxers down. We step forward and begin kissing. Are erect penis' start touching and I can feel Nathaniel's pre-cum shoot onto my penis.

"Oh god!" We both reach our hands down.

I grab his penis and begins yanking at it. Nathaniel does the same with mine. We continue kissing as we rapidly yank each other off. OUr arms keep bumping into each other, but it doesn't slow us down.

"Oh!" Nathaniel groans as his penis explodes, cum shooting all over my body and penis. "Oh…" He moans lightly as he finishes. "You can finish, right?" Nathaniel says as he lets go of my penis and sits down, leaving my with blue balls and jerking off myself in front of him.

As I continue I watch Nathaniel grab a towel from a drawer and starts wiping his hands. He watches me a little, looking down at his phone every once and awhile. But something in me is pissed with this, and if it wasn't for my raging testosterone at the moment I wouldn't do this.

"Put is down!" I shout at him while he's on his phone.

When he doesn't I grab his phone and throw it behind him. I then step onto the bed, my penis directly in his face. I grab his head and move it forward, shoving my penis into his mouth. He is fighting back a little, but it stops as I pre cum into his mouth. He licks my tip and starts to take over for me. His tongue slides under my balls while he sucks on my shaft. His head starts moving back and forth.

"Almo...oh…" I explode into his mouth and though he almost chokes on it all, he ends up taking it all down. "Yes!" I shout as I finish, taking myself out of him and jumping off the bed, our faces in front of each other.

"Wow!" Nathaniel doesn't say anything else, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah…" The plane starts moving and I fall forward and onto Nathaniel. "Oh."

Our noses touch, both of us smiling. We give each other a small kiss. Then the plane speeds up and takes off, both of us sliding back on the bed, Nathaniel's head hitting the tank.

"Oh shit!" I grab his head, worried about him.

He just begins laughing. I begin laughing with him. I watch his adorable face, that smile. Everything is actually perfect. In this moment everything is absolutely perfect.

"God! I love you!" Nathaniel shouts and I stop laughing. "I'm not joking." He sits up. "I. Love. You."


	4. The Pool

It was awkward after Nathaniel said those words. We got up, cleaned up, and put our clothes on before leaving the room and going back into the main cabin. We sat across from each other. The flight attendant gave us more drinks. We snacked on some food. And we stayed silent. This continued until we landed.

"So... where are we?" I chime in as the doors open and the flight attendant and pilot leave.

"Are we just going to move past what I said earlier?" He looks straight at me.

"Well..." I honestly don't know what to say.

"I don't want you to say it back, but I want you to at least acknowledge that it happened. I love you. I love you!" He walks up to me and stares down and into my eyes. "I get it. We just met. You don't know me well enough yet. You may not even like me. But I don't care! You will love me. You will eventually love me. I know you will. So I don't care how long it takes for you to say it, 'cause I know you eventually will." Nathaniel takes a deep breath in. "I love you." He moves down and kisses me.

"I like you." We both begin laughing. "But seriously, where are we? We've been flying for hours. We could literally be anywhere."

"Well... we're not in Asia."

"Well, that narrows it down a lot."

"Stowe, Vermont. It's a cute small town I found a few years back. I bought a cute house here shortly after."

"That's cool. But why here for the date?"

"That's easy. Because I've never told anyone about this place. This is where I want to eventually live. I can imagine myself retiring out here, living a quiet and simple life. And you... you're the only one I've ever imagined spending my time here with. That's why."

"Wow. First, you say the L word, and now you're talking about retiring and living together in Vermont."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." He walks up to me and grabs my shoulders. "What was I thinking? I'm so sorry. Let's hop back on the plane and we can go anywhere you want." His eyes are almost popping out of his head before I start laughing. "What?"

"I'm joking." I grab his head and kiss him. "I was just joking. I love it. I would love to see your favorite place."

"Oh my god!" He bends over and starts breathing heavily. "You bastard!" He begins laughing. "Oh my god! You're awful!" He can't stop laughing.

"You okay?" He's laughing so hard that he looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm perfect." He stands up and pushes me against the plane wall.

We begin kissing passionately. I am about to rip his shirt open when he steps back.

"Not yet. Let's get into town before it gets too late."

"Okay." We kiss once more before I follow him out of the plane.

We hop in an SUV, that Nathaniel decides to drive, and drive through these small streets with large trees on each side. We go down cute windy roads. I open the windows and put my arm out. The fresh air relaxes me like never before. It's more refreshing than all the money in the world... maybe.

"We're here." We turn into a driveway and start going up this large hill.

It's massive! This quaint small life that Nathaniel was talking about is about a very large mansion on top of a very large and very green hill. The place is bigger than my high school was. There are at least four floors and it looks very old, very very old.

"Welcome to my favorite place on Earth." He says as he pulls up in front of the large wooden doors. "There are four floors, a basement, two elevators, an east and west wing, ten master bedrooms and bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool and hot tub, along with a stable, tennis court, and a basketball court." I step out, everything looking even bigger close-up. "It's not that much, but it's homely."

"Homely..."

"What do you wanna do first?" He looks to me with that goofy smile.

"I wouldn't mind going swimming."

"Perfect. There are bathing suits in the pool house. I'll put our stuff in the room...s?"

"Rooms."

"Got it." He walks inside and I walk around the back along the path to see an incredibly large pool with two waterfalls, three slides, and two diving boards.

I walk to the "tiny" house behind the pool and walk in. The place is bigger and nicer than my old place was, much much bigger and nicer. I walk over to the closet and I see an entire collection of male and female bathing suits of all kinds. I put one on and head out to the pool. I look out at the gorgeous green grass and trees, listening to the amazing sound of trickling water. Then I go for it. I run forward and jump into the pool. It's room temperature and perfect!

"I see you found the pool." I hear Nathaniel as my head goes above the water.

"It's hard to miss." Nathaniel chuckles before ripping his shirt right off. "Wow."

Seeing him in just a red bathing suit, with his perfectly symmetrical and muscular body flaunting in front of me, I get immediately hard.

"Watch out!" He shouts before jumping into the pool.

When his head comes out of the water, I can't help but stare at his hair, flat and wet, coming down over his eyes. He runs both hands through his hair to move it back.

"Whoo," Nathaniel shouts.

"God I like you!" I swim over to him and begin kissing him.

Nathaniel grabs my legs, lifting them up and to my waist. He pushes me back, my back hitting against the wall. I run my hands through his hair and grip the back of his head, keeping our lips tightly connected. We continue this for what feels like an hour. My lips are tired and I'm getting all wrinkly. But eventually, Nathaniel lets my legs go and we stop kissing.

"How are we supposed to keep doing this?" I blurt out.

"Do what?"

"All I can think about is your penis and thinking about the wonderful things your penis and my penis can do together. All I can think about is the amazing times we can have. But I get it, you want to wait. I completely get it. But then we kiss, we kiss for a long time. And it just makes me want you more. I can't do this!" I pull myself out of the pull and sit with my feet dangling in.

"Collin..." He jumps out and sits next to me. "I'm sorry." he puts his arm around me.

"No." I push his arm off of me.

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I just... I haven't done anything in a long time... a long long long time."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"If that's what it's about, how about I just pay someone to have sex with you." He says too casually.

"What? Really? Have you done this before?"

"I'm serious. And yeah... a few times. My... my family would not approve of me being..."

"Gay?"

"Yes. They would most likely fire me and remove my trust, which would leave me poor and homeless. So, in order to even make sure I was gay, I hired a gigolo. We had so much fun. So I did it again. I did it once every couple of weeks, for years. That is until I met you."

"Really?" I give him a small kiss. "I'm so sorry about your family."

"Thanks. But if you need help getting through this until I'm ready for the two of us, then please feel free."

"I'm good."

"What?"

"I'm good. I can wait. I'll wait for you. I can always wait for you."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I... like you." We kiss once more before pushing each other into the pool, laughing.


End file.
